Existing battery implementations and power architectures in modern aircraft applications are limiting the optimization of aircraft power system designs as well as directly affecting aircraft operation efficiency because of the following shortcomings: reduced functionality when an unscheduled battery failure occurs; the inability to skip an unscheduled maintenance event when a battery failure occurs; and the inability to allocate electrical loads and recharging profiles in a manner that extends the useful life of the battery system. Unexpected battery failures are a considerable economic issue in the aviation business because they may cause unscheduled maintenance, which may further lead to unscheduled operational delays requiring additional logistic support with unexpected related costs.
Existing aircraft designs are based on battery implementations/architectures that are unable to provide full and ordinary operability during an unscheduled battery failure. Furthermore, there is currently no battery/power architecture in an aircraft application that provides the ability to maintain operation when an unexpected battery failure occurs.
It is therefore desirable to have a battery power management system to optimally manage and distribute battery power supply so that the aircraft functions/subsystems can selectively be given battery power as needed. It is also desirable to enable flight operability even in the event an unexpected battery failure occurs. Other desirable features and characteristics, such as optimally maximizing the battery life to provide persistent battery power supply for flight operability will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.